


Love shouldn't hurt like this.

by Ghcstej



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crying, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Love Confessions, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, Pain, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghcstej/pseuds/Ghcstej
Summary: I'm not ready to die, but as the vines grow it seems I don't have much choice.





	Love shouldn't hurt like this.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is lowkey terrifying, this is my first work so please be gentle.

Unrequited love, it’s a terrible thing and painful one too, at first being in love with her didn’t seem so scary, but as the vines wrapped around my lungs, I realized maybe love wasn’t so beautiful after all. 

The pain in my chest only seems to lighten around her, and somehow that makes it more unbearable, I’m so sick yellow, and the taste of soil. I wish I could hate her, god do I wish I could stop loving her, it hurts too much I can feel the roots growing onto my body, in my organs, never seizing. 

Who knew something so beautiful could cause so much pain? I think I’d find it quite lovely, if It didn’t hurt so much. The constant wheezing and coughing, the blood coating the flowers, it’s like a bad dream or something you’d see in a film. 

I know I’ll die soon if I don’t get help, but I can’t find it in me to remove it, even after all of this I’m still hopeful, maybe one day she’ll love me, I doubt it though. Dying isn’t as terrifying as I thought It would be, nor is it as fast, its slow and painful but at least it’s for something I love.

It’s only getting worse now, I can’t breathe without a flower coming out. I’m so tired of yellow, I’m just so tried of it all, love isn’t worth all of this, love isn’t worth so much pain, why is it me? Why did I have to fall in love with her? I just want it to stop. I just want it all to stop. 

I told her, and yet I’m still here coughing up these stupid flowers. I don’t know what hurt worse, the look of pity in her eyes, or the hundreds of flowers that came up after. It’s too late to get help now, the damage is irreversible so now I’m just left to die.

I think it’s all finally coming to an end, the flowers are suffocating, buts it’s so close to being over now I can’t even complain, this started with me loving her, and it’ll end that way too.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, I hope you enjoyed! please leave a comment ( constructive criticism is wanted!) and kudos if you enjoyed, please leave ideas for other stories I could work on.


End file.
